Just let her be herself, San
by hellissohotrightnow
Summary: Quinn has changed a lot over the summer. Santana doesn't accept it, but what is Brittany hiding? Warning: Smutt/slight fluff and just plaid Quitt.


_But one thing I know, I'm never going back…_

"Quinn, look. This is our Senior year, and frankly being on the Cheerio's isn't the same without you" Santana held a clipboard close to her chest, her hair tied back in a tight fitted pony tail as she spoke to the pink headed _intoxicated_ female stood at the other side of the fence.

Brittany walked over from the coaching field, her Cheerio's uniform tight to her body, her blonde, silk coated hair also tied back in a tight pony tail, swaying slightly in the air as she stood beside Santana.

"You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester…" Quinn's voice was deep. _Cold_. A pair of dark circular shaped sunglasses rested on her nose, blacking out her eyes completely, her dark shirt hanging down slightly, revealing most of her toned body, her pink hair messy.

"C'mon, screw her. This is for us, we could win two national championships this year, we joined the Cheerios together and glee club together, we all slept with Puckerman in the same year…we're like besties for life" Santana's voiced trailed off in the awkwardness of the situation. Brittany's hand leant against the fence, her eyes fixed on Quinn's body.

Her eyes trailed down her body, studying every feature of what Quinn had changed about herself. The nose ring, the hair, the loose clothes and the revealing sight of what appeared to be Quinn's abs. _Really_ toned and perfect, especially from where Brittany was standing. Brittany was confused, of course. But she was finding it attractive, and as much as she was trying to deny it, she knew _deep down_ she was.

"Yeah…c'mon Quinn" Brittany interrupted abruptly, her hand still held against the fence, showing off her whole body clear enough for both Quinn and Santana to see. Quinn closed her lips together tightly, as she turned her head, moving her gaze in the direction of the blonde, quickly looking back down at the floor again, without a word falling from her mouth.

The air fell silent. The distant sound of whistles and girls chanting were soon blocked out by the awkward tension that was occurring between the three women. Quinn's eyes were fixed on Brittany's again, her lips still closed together tightly. Quinn looked down again shaking her head as Santana's voice began to drown out the silence, once again.

"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it, in my locker" Santana stared down at Quinn again, her expression deemed judgmental. Santana was already doing this self-consciously.

Brittany pouted as she turned back to Santana, finally allowing her hand to separate from the fence, bringing it down to fold across her waist with both of her arms "Let her be herself, San…" Brittany's voice was firm, yet quite. Her tone was defensive. Santana, laughed sarcastically, pulling the clip board in her arms closer to her chest, looking down at the ground. It almost seemed like she was protecting herself.

"I've got new friends now…and they accept me for who I am…" Quinn's voice remained deep and cold. Her lips barely moving as she stared directly at the women in front of her. The dark shade of the sunglasses drowning out the already formed darkness that was behind Quinn's eyes. She turned, and walked away slowly, holding her bag close to the side of her body.

Brittany looked back at Santana, her arms still folded around her waist, protecting herself, her tiny, plump lips pouted slightly as she looked down to the floor. "W-what are we gonna' do, San?" Brittany's voice was cracking as she spoke, her throat quivered slightly from her words, which then followed with her lips. Santana's lips soon formed into a frown as she studied Brittany's expression, her eyebrows furrowed against her forehead. "What's wrong with you, Britt?" Santana stepped closer to Brittany, her eyebrows raised slightly as she spoke, taking deep breathes, her expression firm, and again _protective_.

Brittany shook her head quickly, still pouting as she turned, walking away from Santana, and turning to walk in the direction Quinn had left from.

"Where the hell are you going?" Santana threw her arms up in the air, throwing the clip board on the floor as she did, shaking her head in disappointment as she watched Brittany walk away in the direction of where Quinn left. Santana folded her arms, muttering Spanish comments under her breath, her tone aggressive.

Quinn stood underneath the bleachers, holding her body against the tall concrete mast that was holding it together, her leg crossed over the over, reaching inside of her bag pocket to pull out her lighter and a fresh cigarette, bringing it up to her lips.

"Q-Quinn…?" Brittany's voice echoed through the silence. Her arms still folded around her waist, Her cheerio's uniform tight to her body, moulding into the shape of her perfectly toned figure. She stepped closer towards her, nibbling softly at the corner of her lip as she dragged her feet along the cold floor.

"Why do you like it so much down here? It smells like the thing my cat poops in everyday…" Brittany's voice was quite, but yet still managing to sound dumb as ever. Quinn looked up in the direction of Brittany, her sunglasses still placed on the bridge of her nose, blackening out the vision of her eyes.

"It's quiet, nobody can find me here, I guess I can hide" Quinn's voice echoed through the air, almost silencing out everything else surrounding the two girls, bringing the cigarette she was holding between her lips, inhaling harshly.

Brittany's expression had confused painted all over it as she carried on walking towards Quinn, until she reached the post she was leaning on, placing her hand against it to adjust her body, holding herself up slightly.

"I-I just…want you to be happy, Quinn" Brittany talks quickly, and abruptly, not stopping to pause or take second chances with her words.

Quinn bought the cigarette back up between her lips, taking in a deep breath of the smoke before breathing it out through her mouth and nose, pouting her lips in a perfect circle. "I am happy" She continued, shaking her head, looking down at the floor, holding the cigarette between two of her fingers. Brittany shook her head slowly, looking down to the ground as she pulled one of her arms over her waist, resting the other over it, feeling intimidated, afraid.

"I made Lord Tubbington quit smoking so I'm going to stop you from doing it too…" Brittany spoke quietly, raising her eyebrows as she pointed at the white stick held between Quinn's fingers.

"It makes me feel better about myself, deal with it…and why do you care?" Quinn still refrained from making any eye contact with the blonde. She continued to take in deep breaths of the cigarette, inhaling the fumes that continued to be released from the same place. "Because I care about you Quinn, did you ever stop to think that?" Brittany tilted her head slightly, trying to raise Quinn's attention as she spoke, her arms still folded. Her tone was firm and demanding.

Quinn took another deep breath of the fumes from the cigarette, turning away slightly to dispose of it quickly, standing on the edge of it slightly to put it out.

"Right, happy now?" Quinn leant back against the wall, pushing her sunglasses back up against the bridge of her nose slightly. Brittany felt like she had won. Like she had achieved something for once in her life without being judge or ridiculed for it. For being _dumb_. "I knew I could get you to stop…" Brittany leant against the wall beside Quinn, holding her hands behind her back, purposely flaunting her body in a slightly different way than before.

"Why do you care so much?" Quinn looked down, biting at the corner of her lip intently, her expression unknown due to the fact her sunglasses were still attached to her head.

"I always have cared about you Quinn. C'mon, you, me….Santana…we're the unholy trinity" Brittany's voice raised slight excitement as she spoke, her body twitching with anticipation. Quinn shrugged, taking in a deep breath, her voice cracking slightly from the deposits that had been left in her mouth from the cigarette.

Quinn turned to face Brittany, her eyes out of vision still. The tension building slightly as Quinn removed her sunglasses from the bridge of her nose, placing them inside her pocket. She studied the blonde's face before clearing her throat harshly, her eyelids fluttering from the bright sheer light that made contact with her eyes.

"I-I saw you checking me out earlier…I'm not stupid Brittany. I know you are, but god you shouldn't make it so obvious" Quinn's tone was cocky, confident. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she turned back down to face the floor, her cheeks flushing a deep red as Brittany placed her hand on the troubled teen's shoulder, pulling her back around again. "Do you blame me, Quinn?" Brittany nibbled at the corner of her lip as she took in Quinn's beauty again, admiring her features, noticing pretty much everything Quinn could never see.

The tension began to build again. Now Quinn's _magnificent_ eyes were in view of Brittany, she couldn't force herself to take her own eyes from them. Brittany's fingers traced a tiny pattern along the fine, toned skin of Quinn's shoulder, causing her to shiver slightly.

But she didn't move away.

"You look like you dipped your head in candyfloss" Brittany looked directly into Quinn's eyes, breaking away the awkward silence between them, clearing her throat again as she laughed, a grin appearing between the blondes jawline.

Quinn's frown quickly changed into a smile, she looked down as she began to shake her head, in a sarcastic manner, still flinching slightly from the blonde's hand still placed against the skin of her shoulder.

Quinn began to bite away at the loose skin on the corner of her lip, her tongue protruding slightly as she placed her own hand over the blondes, her fingers resting over Brittany's.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat harshly. "W-what are you doing…?" Brittany spoke quietly, her expression sad, but almost, intriguing. It was to Quinn.

"I…I like holding your hand…" Quinn tilted her head slightly to face Brittany's, her hand still in the same position, their fingers close. _Protecting_ each other. Brittany ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly, her eyes widening slightly, exhaling deeply as Quinn bought the blondes hand down to place against her chest, cupping her hand over the fabric which was covering her breast. "I-I…I..w-…." Brittany struggled to allow words to escape from her mouth as Quinn shifted the blonde's hand more, massaging it against the fabric of her thin lined shirt.

Quinn shifted slightly, spinning her body around so Brittany was placed against the large mast of the bleacher, still keeping the blonde's hand against her chest, her breath shaky as she lifted her lips to Brittany's ear.

"So…you like checking me out do you..?" Quinn's voice was deep, her eyes dark with makeup, her lips inches away from the already shaken blonde. Brittany nodded quickly, her hot breath making contact with Quinn's neck, her hand moving self-consciously against Quinn's chest again, her hand massaging over her breast.

Quinn bared her teeth slightly, the air from her lips making contact with the blonde's face as a slight noise escaped her mouth. Quinn shifted her hands so they were placed around the blonde's back, lifting them so her fingers lifted the tight fabric of Brittany's Cheerio's vest, tracing her fingers above the waistline, causing Brittany to close her eyes as the tension began to build once again, the heat intensifying.

"W-what are you doing…?" Brittany's voice became breathless, her tone gradually becoming more aggressive as she lifted her hands, placing them around Quinn's toned waist.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" Quinn's words echoed through Brittany, creating an overwhelming feeling as her stomach twisting uncomfortably, her hands tightening around Quinn's bare abdomen.

Quinn's hands disappeared under the blonde's Cheerio's vest completely, her lips inches away from Brittany's neck as she traced the edge of her lips against her hot skin. Brittany lifted her hand, placing it at the back of Quinn's neck, allowing Quinn to place her lips against her skin finally, her lips moving vigorously, her lips gaped open slightly, her hot breath protruded against the blonde's skin causing her to whimper slightly against her.

"W-we'll get caught…" Brittany whimpered out her words as Quinn bought her lips to her jawline, her tongue dragging along her brittle bone structure. Quinn shook her head slightly, her eyes dark as she stared into the blonde's. Her fingers pulled at the hem of Brittany's vest.

Brittany got the hint and helped her to remove it, allowing Quinn to literally tear it away from her hands. "I DON'T care…" Quinn pushed Brittany's body back against the large mast pole, throwing her vest on the floor beneath her.

Brittany groaned from the slow pace Quinn was working at, her hands gripping tighter against the blonde's waist, her nails digging in slightly, needing more from her. Quinn began to move her lips down the blonde's neck, allowing her tongue to make contact with her skin as she groaned intently, her fingers gripping at the clasp of Brittany's bra tightly.

"Please" Brittany moaned out from the contact, her body shivering slightly as the tight, wound up feeling gathered at the gut of her stomach once again. Quinn's eyes were dark as she fixed them on Brittany's breasts, unclasping her bra quickly, tearing it away from her chest. She uses one hand to support her weight and runs the other down the blonde's throat, along her chest, dipping into her cleavage before starting to tease the topsides of her breasts. Brittany's moans echoed through the emptiness of the Bleacher, her body caught between Quinn's and the concrete surface, causing vibrations to tear between the two women, their moans becoming in unison.

Brittany's hands soon took up residence against Quinn's abs as she quickly tore away her shirt, her necklace tearing away from her neck, landing on the floor along with her shirt. Quinn pushed her body tighter against the blonde's, the heat intensifying once again as Brittany scraped her nails down Quinn's abs, her breath ragged as Quinn continued to work her lips against the skin of her neck.

"T-touch me…" Brittany's tone was demanding, her nails dug in deeper as Quinn dragged her hands down against the blonde's abdomen. She held her other hand underneath her thigh allowing her to lift Brittany's body further against the wall, supporting her fragile, shaking body against the concrete mast. Quinn's hand supported Brittany's body, her other hand trailing down the blonde's bare stomach, her fingers digging in slightly against the tight grooves that surrounded the blonde's abs. Quinn carried on to trail her hand down Brittany's body, reaching the hem of the small, tight red skirt that was perfectly fitted around her lower body. Quinn ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she traced her fingers over the small zip holding the fabric together, her eyes were dark as she stared into Brittany's. "S-s-stop it…." Brittany struggled to let the words escape her mouth as her eyelids fluttered, allowing her body to escape into complete ecstasy.

Quinn was teasing Brittany, her lips rested against the skin of the blonde's neck once again, as she traced her fingers back over the zip of the skirt, lifting it up with her fingers only to bring it back down again.

"Don't you like this…me teasing you…" Quinn's deep, nasal voice drowned out inside Brittany's ears, sending vibrations through her body which was already driving her to the edge. Brittany rested her head against the concrete mast, pulling Quinn's body closer again, a moan escaping her mouth as their chests pressed together tightly, their breasts moulded together. The heat was unbearable.

"Fuck me, Quinn" Brittany raised her voice slightly as she spoke, bringing her head forward to place against Quinn's, their breathing in unison, their hot breath making contact between both of them. Quinn groaned in agreement, pulling the zip of Brittany's skirt down harshly, allowing it to fall to the floor quickly. Brittany lifted her body slightly, adjusting herself, allowing Quinn's hand to find its way to her threshold, the heat gathering around her hand as she pulled away the blonde's underwear, reaching her hand inside to meet the moist heat that was already radiating between Brittany's thighs.

Quinn tilted her head back slightly, her eyelids fluttering as her fingers made contact with the tight bundle of nerves that was held between Brittany's legs. The contact caused Brittany to throw her head back slightly, her hand finding her way to place in Quinn's already messy, pink stained hair, gripping her fingers into her scalp tightly. "Y-Yes…" Brittany groaned out as Quinn dragged two of her fingers along the bud of Brittany's clit. Quinn bared her teeth as she rested her lips against the blonde's collarbone, biting down slightly as she tightening the two fingers against it, causing Brittany to throw her head back harshly, hitting it against the mast pole of the bleacher. Their bodies carried onto radiate the unbearable heat as their breasts held together, their eyes closed tight, and their moans in unison.

"F-fingers…Quinn, put your fingers inside of me…" Brittany began to plead, her voice whimpering against her lips as she felt her body becoming weaker, from the almost unending pleasure. Quinn pushed Brittany's body higher against her, as she dragged two of her already moist fingers against the blonde's entrance, teasing her purposely, listening to her breath catch in her throat, and whimpers escaping her mouth.

"I-inside…p-please…" Brittany held her hand in Quinn's hair, reaching around to pull her even closer as Quinn moved two of her fingers inside of her, the tight circulating tension being released from the contact, caused Brittany to moan out louder than before. Quinn groaned as Brittany's nails dragged against her scalp, she dragged her tongue along Brittany's neck as she curled her fingers inside of her, receiving an ear piercing moan from the woman against her.

"Y-yes…fuck….Oh god Quinn…" Brittany moaned out, her fingers gripping tighter and tighter as Quinn pushed another finger inside of her, her hips beginning to grind against her hand self-consciously as the pleasure began to hit breaking point. Brittany's moans began to move in unison with the grinding of her hips against Quinn's hand. Her moans sent shockwaves through Quinn's body, causing her hand to shake inside of her from the aching pain that was pulsating through her arm. "D-do you like that…" Quinn's voice raised slightly, her bottom lip curved slightly as she bared her teeth from the searing pain she was feeling in her arm. She needed to make Brittany come. She needed too now.

"O-O-oh…Quinn…right there, yes…" Brittany grinded her hips harder against Quinn's fingers, the rotation of her hips becoming more rapid, causing her mouth to gape open even more, her head rested against the concrete mast she was supporting herself on. "A-are you going to come for me…" Quinn lifted her head slightly, her lips inches away from Brittany's as she continued to move her fingers harder inside the blonde.

The rotation of Brittany's hips became out of her control as her lower body began to shake, her abs tensed slightly, creasing from the wound tension in the blonde's lower abdomen. "Y-yes….I'm gonna' come…yes…" Brittany's voice became a piercing scream as her lower body released, her stomach winded down tightly as the long awaited orgasm ripped through her whole body, causing her to fall slightly against Quinn, her mouth gaped open as she came down from her orgasm, the grip of her fingers in Quinn's hair, loosening as she panted quietly, her chest heaving up and down against Quinn's.

"…Wow"


End file.
